Novos Vizinhos
by excertatsch
Summary: Os Mulder ajudam a resolver um caso muito difícil.


Título: Novos vizinhos

Autora: excertatsch

Resumo: Os Mulder (Hale) ajudam em um caso muito difícil.

Spoiler: Baseada na série Vôo para o Egito (Fligh into Egypt) de Vickie Moseley

Categoria: MSR, DRR

Classificação: 13 anos

Disclaimer: Eles não me pertencem, não estou lucrando nada, bla, bla, bla.

Nota da autora: Me perdoem qualquer erro, principalmente geográfico, pois eu nunca estive em Nova York.

Feedback, por favor. Deixe-me saber se esta é minha última fanfic.

Alexandria, MT

11 de março de 2006

22:16

Mulder constantemente recebia arquivos de casos sobre os quais o agente Wright e seu novo parceiro queriam uma opinião, e ele compartilhava suas teorias com muito prazer. Já havia ajudado a resolver diversos casos.

Mas hoje ele havia recebido um caso de Walter, que com certeza não era um Arquivo X, ele leu mais atentamente e logo descobriu o motivo.

"Mulder, você vai demorar? As crianças já estão dormindo." Disse Scully beijando seu pescoço por trás.

Quando ele não respondeu, ela percebeu que sua atenção estava fixada em um arquivo que ele estava lendo. "O que foi?"

"Scully, você precisa ler isso. Espere um minuto que eu vou imprimir."

"Mulher branca, 37 anos, seqüestrada em sua casa em Nova York por volta das 23 horas do dia 10 do corrente mês. O marido relata que estava tomando banho na hora e que não ouviu nada. Sem testemunhas até o momento. Mulder, o que você quer que eu veja? O que esse caso tem de diferente? Você está pensando que é um Arquivo X"

"Leia o nome da vítima." Disse baixando os olhos.

"Oh, meu Deus! A Mônica. Temos que ir pra lá, o John deve estar desesperado!"

"Eu sei, ligue pra MC, vou reservar passagens para amanhã de manhã."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de voltar para seu antigo cargo, Walter Skinner convidou John Doggett a voltar para o FBI e trabalhar na SCV no lugar do agente Wright. Ele aceitou prontamente, exigindo apenas um pequeno favor em troca: que Mônica Reyes fosse sua parceira novamente. Então, Mônica foi tranferida de Nova Orleans para Nova York, uma semana depois eles voltaram a trabalhar juntos e 6 meses depois, no dia 2 de dezembro, eles se casaram. A imensa felicidade de ambos ficaria registrada para sempre nas fotografias e ela ficou ainda maior quando, na véspera de natal, Mônica descobriu que estava grávida.

Nova York, NY

12 de março de 2006

16:23

Mulder e Scully chegaram ao apartamento de John e Mônica com um carro alugado. A porta estava aberta devido ao intenso movimento de policiais e agentes, então eles entraram. John estava sentado no sofá com o rosto apoiado nas mãos.

"John." Scully chamou.

Ele olhou na direção deles. "Que bom que vocês vieram."

Scully o abraçou e Mulder estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo, John retribuiu o cumprimento. "Como ficaram sabendo?"

"Walter nos avisou." Mulder disse e observando mais atentamente percebeu que Doggett tinha os olhos inchados e profundas olheiras, apesar de Mônica ter sumido há menos de dois dias. Ele quis saber se ele ficou assim nas vezes em que Scully foi tirada dele... provavelmente sim.

Os três sentaram no sofá, Mulder e Scully ficaram de frente para ele, esperando que John falasse. Ele ficou durante vários minutos olhando para as próprias mãos, como se estivesse tentando encontrar as palavras que pudessem expressar o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.

"Nós não nos víamos há quatro anos e quando ela entrou no nosso escritório e sorriu pra mim, eu soube que nunca mais poderia viver sem ela. Eu fui um covarde a deixando ir embora aquela vez e quando eu finalmente deixei ela se aproximar de mim e encontrei a felicidade de novo, acontece... isso." John escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, numa tentativa em vão de esconder suas lágrimas. "A culpa foi minha, eu não deveria tê-la deixado participar desse caso, ela está com menos de quatro meses... eu deveria..."

"Tê-la deixado escrevendo os relatórios enquanto você ia a campo?" Scully interrompeu. "John, você sabe que ela nunca te deixaria ir sozinho, você não tem culpa de nada."

"Eu não consegui protegê-la, falhei em proteger minha família... de novo." Disse suspirando profundamente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas mais uma vez.

Mulder decidiu entrar na conversa, eles precisavam ser objetivos. Colocou a mão no ombro de Doggett. "Nós vamos encontrá-la, vai acabar tudo bem. Agora me diga em que caso vocês estavam trabalhando?"

"Estávamos investigando um _serial killer_, ele já matou oito mulheres, sem nenhuma ligação uma com a outra aparentemente..." John parou para recuperar a voz, que estava ficando embargada.

Scully continuou. "Como ele age?"

"Ele seqüestrou todas as mulheres em casa, dois dias depois ele as deixava em algum lugar pouco movimentado, todas estavam mortas há poucas horas e tinham um símbolo no baixo ventre que parece com um homem ou uma cruz egípcia, segundo a Mônica."

"Vocês têm um suspeito?" Foi a vez de Mulder perguntar.

"Sim. Samuel Harrison. Havia parte de uma impressão digital na pulseira de uma das vítimas."

"Ficha policial?" Scully perguntou.

"Não. O pai se enforcou quando ele tinha 15 anos, a mãe morreu um ano depois. Morou com uma namorada por cinco anos, um ano depois ele se casou. A mulher dele morreu há mais ou menos dois anos. Não tem filhos."

Mulder estava com aquele olhar de quem tem uma teoria das boas se formando. "A mulher dele morreu de que?"

"Ela caiu da escada na casa deles, na certidão de óbito foi relatada morte acidental."

"E ele violentou as vítimas?"

"Sim." John suspirou enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

"Como ele entrou no apartamento?" perguntou Scully.

"Ele rendeu o síndico do prédio, o amarrou entrou com a chave mestra."

"Mais alguma coisa, agente Doggett?" Mulder perguntou com um olhar questionador, ele sabia que ele não havia dito tudo.

"Três dias atrás ele ligou aqui pra casa e disse pra Mônica parar de persegui-lo, senão ele teria que tirá-la do caminho..." John não conseguiu continuar.

"Tudo bem, John, se acalme. Nós vamos conseguir os relatórios com os outros agentes, fique calmo, durma um pouco, você precisa estar bem para quando encontrá-la." Disse Scully, tentando confortá-lo, mesmo sabendo que isso não era possível.

"Ok, eu vou tentar."

Mulder e Scully conversaram com os outros agentes por quase uma hora, só então eles se despediram de John e foram para o hotel em que haviam reservado um quarto.

Primeiro eles ligaram pra MC, que disse que as crianças estavam bem e perguntou se eles já haviam achado a amiga deles.

"Ainda não. Posso falar com o Will?" Scully perguntou ao telefone.

"Claro. Will! Sua mãe no telefone. Tchau, Dana."

Will nem deixou Dana se despedir de MC. "Mãe, vocês vão voltar hoje? Já acharam a tia Mônica?"

"Ainda não, meu amor, mas nós vamos achá-la o mais breve possível. Quer falar com o papai?"

"Quero sim. Tchau, mamãe, te amo."

"Eu também te amo, docinho."

"E daí, garotão, como você está? Está cuidando bem das suas irmãs?"

"To sim, papai, elas estão se comportando bem."

"Que bom. Amanhã nós ligamos de novo, te amo, Will."

"Também te amo, papai, dorme com os anjinhos."

Mulder sorriu e colocou o telefone no gancho.

"Vem amor, eu vou tomar um banho e você vai me dizendo o que acha do caso. Eu sei que você está pensando em algo desde que falamos com o John."

Scully entrou no chuveiro e Mulder sentou sobre a tampa do vaso com várias cópias de relatórios nas mãos. "Acho que devemos falar com a namorada que morou com ele... ahn... Lindsay Montgomery."

"Por quê? Ele foi casado por vários anos depois com outra mulher."

"Acho que essas mulheres têm algo em comum que não estamos vendo, ela pode dar uma pista do que é."

"Idade, raça, signo, trabalho..."

"Nada. A única coisa que encontrei é que todas eram casadas, mas isso pode não significar nada."

"E sobre o símbolo?"

"Pelas fotos que os agentes me mostraram, é uma cruz Ansata ou Ankh, um símbolo egípcio que significa vida, também conhecido como a chave da vida."

"Andou pesquisando, parceiro?"

"Scully, o Google é meu pastor, nada me faltará."

Ela riu. Apesar de tudo ele conseguia fazê-la rir e essa era uma das razões dela amá-lo cada vez mais.

Scully saiu e foi a vez de Mulder entrar no banho. Eles foram juntos para a cama, nenhum percebeu que não haviam comido nada depois do almoço, eles tinham muito no que pensar agora.

Scully sentiu lágrimas nos olhos ao lembrar do nascimento de William. 'Ela mal me conhecia e arriscou sua vida por nós.'

Mulder simpatizou com Mônica desde o início, mas havia conhecido ela realmente na semana em que eles ficaram em Nova York os ajudando com os preparativos do casamento. Eles foram os padrinhos, junto com Walter e Kim. Missy e Sammi foram as damas de honra e Will segurou a cauda do vestido. As crianças adoraram seus novos tios.

13 de março de 2006

Às 8:30 da manhã, eles já estavam batendo na porta de Lindsay Montgomery.

"Pois não." Disse uma mulher alta e loira aparentando ter uns 30 anos.

"Você é Lindsay Montgomery?" Ela afirmou com a cabeça. "Gostaríamos de lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre Samuel Harrison."

Ela estranhou, mas permitiu que o casal entrasse.

"Sentem-se, por favor. Aceitam alguma coisa? Café?"

"Não, obrigada." Respondeu Scully.

Mulder começou o inquérito. "Srta. Montgomery, você foi namorada de Samuel Harrison?"

"Sim, moramos juntos por mais de cinco anos."

"Quem terminou o relacionamento?"

"Foi ele."

"E qual foi a causa?"

"Samuel disse que queria ter um filho comigo, eu tinha 21 anos na época, não estava nos meus planos, então ele terminou tudo."

"E você o viu novamente depois disso?"

"Não, mas por que vocês estão me perguntando tudo isso?"

"Samuel Harrison é suspeito de ter assassinado oito mulheres e ter seqüestrado uma agente federal." Disse Scully e entregou-lhe um cartão. "Se ele vier procurá-la ou entrar em contato nos avise, por favor."

"Claro, pode deixar." Lindsay concordou assustada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todo o seu corpo doía, como se ela estivesse dormindo por dias, ela tentou se virar, mas havia algo segurando suas mãos e pés. Ela abriu os olhos e no mesmo instante sua cabeça começou a doer, então ela os fechou novamente. O chão estava muito frio e o fato de estar usando somente um pijama curto não ajudava em nada. Onde ela estava? Onde estava John?

Foi então que ela lembrou. Um homem chegando por trás, colocando um pano em seu nariz, ela o empurrando, ambos caindo sobre a mesa de centro da sala, até que tudo ficou escuro. Então era por isso que sua cabeça doía tanto.

"Acordou, Bela Adormecida! Cheguei a pensar que você estivesse morta."

"Quem é você? Por que está fazendo isso?"

"Acho que você sabe quem eu sou. Eu te avisei, mas você não me deu ouvidos."

"Samuel Harrison?"

"Muito bom, gatinha. Adoro mulheres inteligentes."

"Vai pro inferno, seu maníaco."

Ele sorriu e se aproximou da bancada de pedra em que Mônica estava amarrada, então começou a levantar sua blusa e abriu seu canivete. Mônica se contorcia, mas não conseguia se afastar dele.

"O que vai fazer?"

"Eu faço as perguntas aqui, gatinha."

Ele tinha um sorriso doentio e começou a passar o canivete em seu ventre. Mônica ficou imóvel para que ele não a ferisse.

"Então você casou há pouco tempo pelo que eu fiquei sabendo?" Disse olhando para a aliança que estava na mão esquerda de Mônica.

Mônica permaneceu em silêncio.

"Ele quer ter filhos?" Mônica não disse nada e então ele aumentou a pressão da lâmina sobre seu ventre.

"Sim." Disse num sussurro.

De repente os olhos dele ficaram negros, como se ele estivesse com muita raiva. "E você? Quer ter filhos?"

Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos, ela estava apavorada. "Sim."

"Sabe, eu acho tão lindo o milagre de poder gerar uma vida" Ele começou a movimentar o canivete novamente sobre sua pele. "Está na Bíblia, crescei e multiplicai-vos. Não devemos contrariar a palavra de Deus."

Então ele começou a beijar sua barriga e seus braços sempre olhando nos olhos dela. O olhar dele estava tão insano, que Mônica começou a chorar. As lágrimas corriam em seu rosto sem que ela pudesse evitar.

"Por favor, não faça isso, eu estou... grávida." Ela mal conseguiu reconhecer sua própria voz.

O sorriso de Samuel se iluminou. "Verdade? Nós vamos ter um filho?"

Mônica ficou apavorada ao ouvir isso. 'Do que ele estava falando?'

Então ele saiu e logo voltou com uma seringa, ela sentiu uma picada no braço e tudo ficou escuro de novo.

Apartamento de John e Mônica Doggett

9:47

"John, alguma novidade?" Mulder perguntou.

"As digitais encontradas na mesa de centro combinam com as de Samuel Harrison. Temos que encontrá-lo rápido."

Scully se deu conta que o assassino costumava abandonar os corpos de suas vítimas no segundo dia, por isso John estava à beira de um colapso nervoso. Ele não suportaria mais uma tragédia dessas em sua vida.

Ela resolveu tirá-lo um pouco de seu apartamento. "John, venha conosco, você precisa comer alguma coisa."

"Não, Dana, acho melhor ficar aqui, caso descubram alguma coisa."

Mulder decidiu ajudá-la. "John, eles tem o número de nossos celulares, qualquer mudança e nós seremos avisados. Vamos."

John não tinha forças para argumentar e seguiu o casal em direção ao carro que eles estavam alugando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John quase não tocou na comida, seus pensamentos estavam distantes. "Hoje é aniversário dela." Uma lágrima rolou por sua face.

Mulder e Scully não sabiam o que dizer.

"Nós iríamos tirar o dia de folga hoje, ela queria comprar os móveis pro quarto do bebê. Depois iríamos jantar no restaurante preferido da Mon."

"John, não fique assim, vocês ainda farão isso. Vai ficar tudo bem." Mulder disse segurando em seu braço. "Ela está bem e nós vamos encontrá-la."

Scully olhou nos olhos de seu marido, ele parecia estar certo demais sobre isso. Ele a olhou nos olhos dizendo que depois lhe explicaria tudo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotel

14:25

"Me diga, Mulder, como você sabe que ela está bem?"

"Os rapazes me disseram."

"E por que eles não disseram onde encontrá-la?"

"Não sei, Scully, acho que isso não funciona assim. Não me disseram exatamente pra onde ir quando eu encontrei William, mas nós chegamos até ele."

"Espero que eles estejam certos..." Disse para si mesma, como se fosse uma prece.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

19:57

"Já sei!" Mulder gritou tão alto, que Scully quase caiu da cama onde estava olhando as fotos das vío alto, que Scully quase caiu da cama onde estava olhando as fotos das v e tudo ficou escuro de novo.timas.

"O quê?"

"O que essas mulheres têm em comum. Todas eram casadas, no mínimo há seis anos e nenhuma delas teve filhos."

"E..."

"Você não ouviu o que a ex-namorada dele disse? Ele terminou tudo depois que ela não quis ter um filho com ele. E depois a mulher dele morre acidentalmente. Tá na cara que ele a matou, pois ela não podia engravidar."

"Como você sabe que ela não podia engravidar?"

"Junto com a certidão de óbito dela, eu encontrei o histórico médico. Ela estava fazendo tratamento para engravidar há quase cinco anos."

"Mas isso ainda não explica por que ele está matando essas mulheres ou por que ele levou a Mônica."

"Simples. Ele está punindo essas mulheres por não darem herdeiros a seus maridos. Desde que toda a sua família morreu ele ficou obcecado por ter sua própria família. A Mônica não estava nos planos dele, por isso acho que ele não vai devolvê-la."

"E o símbolo?"

"É o símbolo da vida, ele quer mostrar para todos que elas são traidoras e devem ser punidas. Ele não acha que está fazendo algo errado."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apartamento dos Doggett

14 de março de 2006

8:14

Mulder e Scully contaram para John tudo que haviam discutido na noite anterior.

"Mas o que ele pretende fazer com a Mônica então? Por que ele não solta ela?"

"Talvez ele tenha encontrado a família que tanto busca..." Mulder pensou alto.

"O quê?" Doggett perguntou.

"Eu disse que ele tem que estar em algum lugar. Nós vamos encontrá-lo."

Um dos agentes se aproximou deles. "Com licença... mais uma mulher foi encontrada, o corpo estava num lixão aqui perto."

"Ai, meu Deus. Não pode ser ela." John estava desesperado.

"Nós vamos até lá, você fica aqui. Assim que soubermos de qualquer coisa, nós te avisamos." Disse Scully, seguindo os agentes, com Mulder logo atrás dela.

John estava com tanto medo de que fosse sua esposa naquele lixão, que ele não encontrou forças para contrariá-los. Todos saíram de seu apartamento, apenas um carro da NYPD ficou em frente ao seu prédio, para evitar que Samuel Harrison voltasse à cena do crime.

John deitou no sofá da sala e começou a chorar, aquelas seriam as piores horas de sua vida. Ele demorou tanto para deixar que Mônica se aproximasse dele, pois tinha medo de sofrer de novo, de perder mais alguém que amava. Agora ele perdia toda a sua família de uma só vez. Ele estava certo, todos que se aproximavam dele sofriam ou morriam.

Ele sentiu um leve toque em sua perna, se virou e viu uma menininha linda, ela aparentava ter uns cinco anos, tinha os cabelos negros e lisos e olhos azuis escuros. Ela estava sorrindo e pegou na sua mão. John se levantou e seguiu a criança, que sorria o tempo todo.

Quando ele abriu a porta do apartamento, eles estavam no meio de uma rua pouco iluminada, ele podia ouvir barulho de água e olhando por cimas das velhas construções que enchiam a rua, ele podia ver claramente a Estátua da Liberdade, ela estava bem perto.

A menina puxou a manga de sua camisa, só então ele percebeu que ela não estava mais sorrindo. Ela puxou sua mão e continuou andando em direção a um depósito velho, havia algo pichado na porta da frente, quando ele se aproximou mais ele conseguiu ler: Fé.

Ele olhou para a menina, ela estava chorando e com sua pequena mão apontava para a porta do depósito. Ele começou a abrir a porta...

TRRRRIIIIMMMMM

John acordou e levantou tão rapidamente que quase caiu do sofá, então percebeu que seu celular estava tocando.

"John Doggett."

"John, é a Scully. Não se preocupe, esta mulher está morta há pelo menos seis dias. Estamos indo pra aí."

"Não, eu sei onde ela está. Me encontrem no Porto de Nova York em uma hora."

Ele desligou o telefone, pegou sua chave e correu para o estacionamento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Scully, que cara é essa, o que foi que ele disse?"

"Ahn... ele disse que sabe onde a Mônica está, quer que o encontremos no Porto de Nova York em uma hora."

"Então vamos, é uma boa distância até lá." Disse Mulder tirando as chaves do carro do bolso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Porto de Nova York

10:47

Eles chegaram quase juntos ao lugar combinado.

"E então, John, pra que lado?"

Ele olhou para a Estátua da Liberdade, fechou os olhos por um momento e então suspirou. "Por aqui."

Eles estavam andando há uns 20 minutos, John estava com certeza se guiando pela Estátua da Liberdade. Mulder e Scully o seguiram todo o tempo, sem fazer perguntas, apesar de Dana achar que ele estava muito estranho.

"John, você tem certeza que sabe pra onde está indo?"

"Ali. Tenho certeza que ela está ali. Chamem uma ambulância e reforços, eu vou entrar."

"John, espere, você deveria..." Mas era tarde demais, ele já estava abrindo a porta. A palavra Fé aparecia vermelha em letras enormes.

Era um depósito escuro, parecia abandonado há décadas, havia um forte cheiro causado pela intensa umidade e pela maresia. Com a arma em punho, ele foi avançando para o fundo do depósito. Havia uma grande porta de ferro que estava entreaberta, John a empurrou com o ombro, e então ele a viu. Samuel estava sentado no chão e Mônica estava desacordada sentada entre as suas pernas.

"Saia de perto dela, senão eu atiro."

Ele calmamente pegou seu canivete e colocou sobre a garganta de Mônica. "Não me obrigue a fazer isso."

"Samuel Harrison, largue o canivete e talvez eu não estoure a sua cabeça."

"Não, eu não quero perder a minha família de novo. Ninguém vai tirá-la de mim."

John percebeu que ele estava muito perturbado e ameaçá-lo não iria funcionar. "Samuel, eu sei o que você está sentindo, já tiraram a minha família de mim uma vez. Meu filho de oito anos foi assassinado. A Mônica sempre esteve ao meu lado, e agora ela se tornou a minha família. Você não percebe que está destruindo a minha família agindo assim?"

Samuel pareceu considerar por um breve momento o que John havia dito, seu olhar se suavizou e ele começou a diminuir a pressão que aplicava contra o pescoço de Mônica. Mas então seus olhos escureceram novamente. "Você está tentando me enganar, você não vai tirá-la de mim e nem o nosso filho."

Então Mulder e Scully entraram e a distração de Samuel foi suficiente para que John acertasse um tiro na sua cabeça. Ele começou a cair e John correu para evitar que sua esposa caísse com ele. Doggett tirou as mãos de Samuel de cima dela e a ergueu facilmente do chão.

"Ela está fria. Dana, você chamou a ambulância?"

"Sim, já deve estar chegando."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

St Vincent's Hospital

New York, NY

18:11

Dana bateu levemente na porta e entrou. John estava sentado em uma cadeira colocada ao lado da cama onde Mônica estava sendo mantida em observação. Ele estava com a mão esquerda dela entre as suas próprias.

"Como ela está?"

"Os médicos dizem que ela e o bebê estão bem, mas por que ela não acorda?"

"Não se preocupe, ela vai acordar logo, assim que descansar um pouco."

Houve um longo momento de silêncio e então Scully fez a pergunta. "John, como você sabia onde encontrá-la?"

"Não sei explicar, Dana... eu apenas sabia."

"Ok, eu vou falar com Mulder, ele deve estar ligando pro Will pra dizer que achamos a tia Mônica."

John apenas acenou, então Scully saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ele passou o dorso dos dedos no rosto de Mônica, ela parecia tão calma como toda manhã quando ela acorda e sorri pra ele.

Então ele lembrou como tinha encontrado sua mulher. Ele nunca esqueceria como aquela menininha havia lhe devolvido a sua felicidade. Mônica estava coberta até a altura dos ombros, ele lentamente baixou o cobertor e expôs a pele alva de seu abdômen que já mostrava uma pequena elevação. John pousou sua mão ali e então beijou a barriga de Mônica. "Obrigado, minha filha." Ele disse num sussurro.

"John..."

"Mônica. Graças a Deus. Você está bem?"

"Sim." Então ela lembrou o que havia acontecido. "Como eu vim parar aqui? Onde ele está? O bebê está bem?"

"Shhh, fique calma. Você veio pra cá de ambulância. Samuel está morto. E nossa filha está bem."

"Filha? Os médicos disseram..."

"Não, mas eu sei que é uma menina e ela vai ser linda como a mãe dela." Ele sorriu e a beijou.

Ela retribuiu o beijo. "Eu te amo, John."

"Eu também te amo, Mon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epílogo

Alexandria, MT

13 de março de 2007

17:54

"Dana! Chegamos." Mulder anunciou.

"Mãe! Posso ir na casa da tia Mônica? É aniversário dela hoje."

Scully veio da cozinha, segurando Missy pela mão, beijou seu marido e seu filho.

"Calma, Will, nós vamos todos juntos, ok?

Mulder beijou Missy e Sammi, que estava brincando no tapete da sala. "Venha, Will, vamos tomar banho pra ir no aniversário da tia Mônica."

"Tá bom. Pai, você coloca gel no meu cabelo que nem o Josh faz."

Mulder sorriu. Seu filho estava crescendo. "Claro, filho."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casa de John e Mônica Doggett

19:00

Mônica abriu a porta, William soltou a mão de sua mãe e pulou no colo dela. "Parabéns, tia Mônica. Onde tá a Lana?"

"Obrigada, meu amor. Ela está lá nos fundos com o tio John."

Mulder carregava as gêmeas. "Parabéns, Mônica. Meninas, abracem a tia Mônica." As duas pularam no colo dela ao mesmo tempo.

Então Scully se aproximou para salvar a vida da amiga. "Tá bom, meninas, agora entrem e vão lá abraçar o tio John." As gêmeas correram para os fundos rindo e gritando.

Então elas se abraçaram por um longo tempo. "Parabéns, Mônica."

"Obrigada, Dana. Que bom que vocês vieram."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois do seqüestro de Mônica, os Doggett e os Mulder passaram a ligar uns para os outros toda semana. E numa dessas ligações no final de outubro, Mulder disse pra John que havia uma casa à venda perto de onde eles moravam. Então no dia 11 de novembro de 2006 eles passaram a ser vizinhos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder e John estavam no quintal queimando umas carnes, como dizia Will. As crianças estavam brincando na caixa de areia e no balanço sob a acirrada supervisão de MC e Joe Hawthorne. Dana e Mônica estavam na cozinha pegando alguns utensílios que estavam faltando.

Mulder decidiu desviar o assunto dos esportes por um tempo. "E então, John, o que está achando de Alexandria?"

"Estou gostando muito. Sabe, no fundo eu ainda tinha medo que os super-soldados viessem atrás de nós. E você sabe que eu não poderia fazer nada para impedi-los. Elas são tudo pra mim e aqui pelo menos eles não podem nos alcançar."

Joe se aproximou dos dois antes que Mulder pudesse responder. "E então, Doggett, você vai aceitar lecionar na universidade?"

Ele olhou para Mulder que esclareceu. "As mulheres falam, John."

"Bem, eu ainda não sei, Joe. A Lana ainda é tão pequena."

"Cara, se você não sair um pouco de casa, logo vem outro filho e daí você tá ferrado. Quando vocês se dão conta, já têm seis ou sete."

Os três começaram a rir.

Dentro da casa, Dana e Mônica também conversavam.

"Me diga, Dana, Como está sua mãe."

"Ela está ótima, mimar os netos é a vida que ela queria. Ela vem passar uma semana conosco durante as férias do Will. E seus pais, quando eles vêm conhecer a neta?"

"Eles me ligaram de manhã, disseram que vêm para o aniversário da Lana. Skinner e Kim também prometeram vir."

"Que bom. Mas me diga, como o John está se saindo como pai?"

"Nossa, os dois não se largam. Outro dia eu disse pro John que se ele não a soltasse um pouco ela não aprenderia a andar."

As duas riram.

"Dá pra notar que ele está muito feliz mesmo. E quantas fraldas ele já trocou?"

"Talvez até mais do que eu. Inclusive foi ele que escolheu o nome da nossa filha, não sei como, mas ele tinha certeza que era menina. Então quando eu estava com cinco meses ele começou a chamar o bebê de Lana, que segundo ele significa luz."

"Realmente o nome combina, ela está sempre sorrindo. O Will a chama de risinho."

Ambas riram e foram para o quintal.

Will veio correndo até elas. "Mamãe, vamos tirar uma foto todo mundo junto pra mandar pra vovó."

"Boa idéia, Will. Chame todos, por favor." E o pequeno tornado saiu correndo. Em menos de 10 minutos todos estavam prontos.

John com sua luz de olhos azuis escuros no colo, Mônica ao seu lado. Mulder com Missy e Scully com Sammi no colo se ajeitaram ao lado do casal. E então MC e Joe também garantiram seu lugar.

Na frente dos adultos estavam Will e os filhos dos Hawthorne, alguns deles abaixados.

A câmera digital foi programada e antes do flash disparar todos gritaram: "Felicidade."

Fim.

NA: Special thanks to Dana Trinity Scully and Vickie Moseley. E muito obrigada mesmo a todos que leram até aqui.

Review please!!


End file.
